Be A Man Series
by Drupadi
Summary: Just a few ways to prove you're a man.


Title: How to Be A Man -- Gundam Wing Style   
  
Author: Drupadi   
  
Warnings: Major silliness, OOC, and even more silliness   
  
Disclaimer: GW is not mine, and the idea is only partly mine.   
  
Pairings: none  
  
Author Babble: Ok this is just the first in a series of silly things. My friend and I were at the mall and a bunch of guys were jumping up trying to hit the door frame of a newly installed automatic door, when suddenly, at the same time, we thought 'what if the GW guys were doing that and Wu was trying to prove he was a man. Hence the series. And I say series because I'm working on some for Harry potter and maybe DBZ although that one's not going as planned... oh well here's the first installment.  
  
"Hey Fei! your ready to go?"   
  
"Yes Duo and remember this is a recruit school act accordingly."   
  
"Yes Mother."   
  
"Duo stop teasing. Come on you two we'll be late."   
  
"Alright alright. Sheesh. So Quat what did Heero send on the school and lab connections?"   
  
"He said that the school is just a normal recruit school, but the frequent field trips are to different labs the trip today is to our target lab."  
  
"Where is the trip to?"   
  
"A museum of Mobile suits and ancient machinery."   
  
"Hey you might actually learn something Maxwell."  
  
"Leave me alone. You know I'm not stupid."   
  
Later that day as Quatre, Duo, and Wufei were walking past the very first mobile suits made Duo picked up his pace and walked ahead of the class. Having nothing to do while walking he started jumping up to hit things hanging from the ceiling; signs and tops of doors included.

"MAXWELL!! What are you doing?!?!"   
  
"Being bored. You?"  
  
"Looking for the lab like we're supposed to be doing."   
  
"Oh I already found the entrance. So now all we have to do is go in tonight and check it out."  
  
"WHAT?!?! What do you mean you already found the entrance?"   
  
"Remember the elevator?"   
  
"Yes"   
  
"Well there was a guy going into it and the back had a secret door on it so that's how we get in."  
  
Duo finished his sentence with a jump to reach a rather high doorway (7 1/2 - 8 feet) and missed.   
  
"Damn. I gotta try that one again."   
  
Duo turned around and took a few steps back then ran and jumped, his fingers just grazing the top of the doorframe.   
  
"Maxwell you are so childish."   
  
"Yea, but that takes skills. I'd like to see you do it shorty."   
  
"It would be no problem but I am not childish enough to try."   
  
"Try what?"   
  
"Hey Q. Just trying to get Wufei to relax."   
  
"By getting him to do what?"   
  
"He wants me to hop up and touch the top of the door frame."   
  
"Yea, come on Wu. Be a man."   
  
"I am a man."   
  
"Then a man would be able to jump and touch the door frame."   
  
Down in a security room Treize and Zechs were watching the possible recruits when the 3 boys standing alone in a doorway caught Zechs' attention.   
  
"General. Isn't that pilot 05?"   
  
"Yes it is. I wonder what they're doing?"   
  
"It looks like he's getting really mad at that boy with the hair. If I'm not mistaken that's pilot 02 and since we already know what 01 looks like and have heard the rumors that 03 is fairly tall then the other could be 04."   
  
"They must have found out about the lab."   
  
"Well let's just watch and see what they do."   
  
On the monitors Quatre is seen holding his head in his hands as Duo is bent in half laughing and Wufei continually tries to reach the top of the door. Turning the sound on Zechs and Treize mostly hear Duo laughing. After turning a mic closer to Quatre on they hear him slowly muttering something about 'why me' and 'never again'.   
  
"Lutinent what is he doing?"   
  
"02 is laughing, 04 is never doing anything with them again, and 05 is still trying to reach the door frame."   
  
"That's what I thought."   
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
"It just frightens me that these boys are the Gundam Pilots and have the ability to destroy us. They act so young."   
  
"Yes well what can we expect? They are just children."   
  
"You're right. I guess we could allow them to have this chance to be kids."   
  
The two men went back to watching the monitors. Back in the presence of the pilots Duo finally managed to stop laughing enough to get a sentence out.   
  
"Come on Quat, Fei is never gonna be able to prove he's a man."  
  
END


End file.
